Loreana
Name Loreana Last Name N/a IMVU Name Missloreana Nicknames Lore Age 17 years old. Born 05/10 Gender Female Race / Ethnicity Human Religion Wiccan Height 5 foot 4 inches Weight 8 stone Appearance Usually, around the village, on missions when there is no need for cover, or training, she wears black combat pants which are loose and worn, tied around her calves with supportive white cotton, and bandages around her chest and back which provide support for the slipped disks she is prone to getting. If on a job, often she will done a location appropriate dress or pants and for formal occasions she has a black and red cut off kimono. She does not wear shoes so she can remain close to her element. Tattoos cover her right side and her black hair is usually half braided. As the winter months draw in She will be seen in a black armored dress and combat pants Eye colour Black Scars / Tattoos Recently, after staying in a small lake side sanctuary in the Kamikōchi mountain range, focusing on developing her elemental skill, she had come across a teacher name Banryu. Banryu taught Loreana the importance of runes and their significance in protection especially for fighters who were yet to have any scars of battle. Her young age, curiosity and a touch of rebellious prowess meant that when she returned to Shiroi Kiri, a river of white runes of protection, balance and several elementally relevant symbols were scorched into the right side of her body. Bar the occasional bruises and scratches Loreana has no scars yet. Blood type AB Behaviour/Personality Though she likes to live a solitary life, free to make her own choices, she is very friendly around people she trusts. Almost like split personalities, if she is comfortable and happy, she will act her age; young and a tad precocious. She may push boundaries with those she trusts because deceit is her worst nightmare and once the trust is gone, rebuilding that bridge is almost impossible. Stubborn as a mule and as protective as a mare, she will stand up for those who need and deserve it. When serious is the call of the day, serious she will be, and often people mistake her for older than she is due to the way she talks on business or in formal tongues. Give her a chance to be a little crazy and she will be, perceptive as you like, if she meets you and likes you, her socially awkward speech will give away her nerves and excitement. Happily helpful with anything. She will stand up for what she believes in and will love and hate with equal passion. She hates being underestimated especially in a fight and if appropriate, will completely loose the sense of honour and valour she usually treasures once her blood starts pumping. She may lose her temper but shouting is not her way, silence is when you know she has become dangerous. Relationship Single Occupation Field ninja/scout but happy to help with anything. Affiliation Began life in a small hunting village in the Okuchichibu mountains before wandering for a few years, later settling into Shiroi Kiri after being welcomed in and encouraged by friends. Element Earth Element II N/a Advanced Nature N/a Energy Color A dark maroon/red Weapon of Choice If bought into a fight or when training Loreana will use her hands, feet, elbows and knees along with her element '' in the best ways she knows how. Though she may not always stick to a strict pattern of moves of accurate and well planned battle strategy she will fight fiercely using all areas she can. Though she does not tend to use material weapons occasionally she will be seen wearing her father’s sword with which she is a competent swords woman yet the comfort of being reliant on herself to provide protection appeals to her. Loreana can also argue for her life and will rarely back down, a quick thinking with a large knowledge base means that avoiding or putting off a fight is often a given when she’s involved. Allies/Enemies Loreana has few long standing feuds and few friends outside Shiroi Kiri. Her one enemy is the Lord of her home village, however it is a petty feud and meaningless to others. Background '''Loreana has a relatively coloured background, which may link to her slight attitude problems.' She was born high in the southern Japanese mountain range to a Lord and Lady of a hunting tribe. Her mother and father were kind and gentle folk even if her father was a little boystrous. While her mother would teach her first born daughter cooking, needle craft and fine art her father preferred to take his little girl out with the boys and help her hunk elk and white rabbits. Her mother bore three more children who are currently still living in the village; Jayan, Madhuri and Tao. They are still young and on the odd occasion their sister visits, they play more peacefully than she ever did. This may be to the lack of fatherly presence. At the age of twelve a foreign warrior from a distant tribe called a fight with their clan, her father approaching fifty put up his best fight but surrendered before his village after night fell. Outcast and in disgrace the family was moved from their comfortable home to the small Sake house store room. Their lives were not the same and she would sit by the hearth each night watching her family crumble. At thirteen she was called out infront of the new lord where upon her father was offered a few gold pieces. That night while she packed her things her father left, handing her mother the money and kissing her forehead. Her mother managed to smuggle her daughter from the village at sunrise, the blood money packed tightly under her sash, her fathers sword in her waist band... They found him in the river the following morning, reeds tangled around his neck,assuming his daughter went with him. She worked hard the next few years, not only that but she grew hard. When at fifteen she could slit a throat without bothering herself she was passed around merchants who needed deeds doing and men whos greasy hands would smack her arse while she gritted her teeth. After she left each boss, she would slit his throat and smile as the blood trickled over her fingers. A year later while at sea she bumped onto an Island where upon she was introduced into the silver dragon clan. Still, she found sitting still was unbearable and kept one friend when she left it. She kept in touch and when invited into Shiroi kiri she realized she was tired... she had not rested for over four years and the night she spent inside the walls of the clan she managed to shut both eyes. She still has trust issues and when she visits her home town it is under darkness and full disguise. It hurts that she can only watch her family from afar but she is more mature and streetwise than she often lets on. Roleplay Selection N/a